


Talltales

by MsBowser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant Sans, I like this ship, Love, Need help with puns, Not the best writer, Nothing Sexual, OCs - Freeform, Platonic Romance, fun times, still learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBowser/pseuds/MsBowser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Pacifist) For Frisk, everything has been perfect. She freed everybody from the Underground, Monsters & Humans were getting along and she was living happily with her new family. There was one problem though. She was falling in love with her best friend, who is a 50 foot tall skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminising

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Giant Sans blog on Tumblr, rocko-newjeans on Tumblr and my friend Brishton’s story Big Bones.

Frisk finished putting away her new school supplies in her book bag. She was so excited. Tomorrow would be her first day of school with her new family. She couldn’t wait to meet all the new people and maybe new friends. She was a little nervous though, since everyone came to know that she was the one that freed the monsters from Mt. Ebott. But, she was determined all the same.  
She glanced up at her clock on her bedstand. The clock was reading 6:30. That means it was almost dinner time. Frisk got down from her bed and went out the door to downstairs.  
When she got downstairs, she smelt a pleasant aroma in the kitchen meaning, they weren’t having spaghetti that night. Speaking of which, Frisk turned and saw friend Papyrus sitting 6at the table trying to solve a puzzle. It looked like he was having some trouble with it. She went over and sat in the chair next to him. Frisk- “Hey Papyrus, do you need any help?”  
He turned his eye sockets from his puzzle and gave a smile to his friend as he looked at her. Papyrus- “Hello tiny human! While I am the puzzle master, I’m having trouble finding a word in this word search.”  
He showed her the incomplete puzzle. Sure enough, he had every word found expect the last word. Frisk loved puzzles like this as she knew all the secrets on how to find every word. It didn’t take her long to find the missing word and point it out and show Papyrus how she found it.  
Papyrus- “Wowie! I would have never guessed that. You’re smart, but I hope you become extra smarter when you go to school tomorrow.”  
She nodded at him. Frisk- “Yeah, I also excited to meet some new friends.”  
Papyrus- “I’m sure you will make tons of friends. Oh yeah, Dr.Alphys called earlier. She said that she and Undyne wish you good luck tomorrow.”  
Frisk was happy to learn that all her monster friends were wishing her luck with school. She was also happy to learn that Asgore even called despite the tension between him and her mom.  
Frisk saw her mom come from the kitchen with her small apron on whenever she baked a pie. Toriel- “Oh, there you are my child. I was just about have Papyrus go and get you. Is everything packed for school tomorrow?”  
Frisk- “Yes Mom! Everything is packed and ready to go.”  
Toriel went and pat Frisk’s head. Toriel- “Good girl. Can you do me a favor? Can you go get Sans and tell him that dinner is almost done?”  
Frisk nodded. She got up from her chair and went out the door to the backyard leading to the forest.

Frisk followed the path that led deeper in the forest. She passed by all sort birds flying through the skies. In all her time in the Underground, she kind of forgot what it was like to see natural wildlife. She loved being back on the surface but she missed the atmosphere and attitudes in the Underground. Well, since the Barrier was broken, she could go back there when she wanted, with permission of course.  
Frisk eventually got to the clearing where her friend usually was. She saw that he was in his usual sitting position, sitting down with his legs up. Sans was Frisk’s best friend and Papyrus’s older brother. Frisk always loved Sans’s sense of humor and she loved talking to him. There was something else about him that was special that always intrigued her. Unlike his brother or any of the other monsters, he was much taller than anyone else. She didn’t understand why that was since he was like that when she met him.  
Frisk went near to where one of his hands was on the ground. She began to tap it to get his attention but it wasn’t working. She could tell that he was lost in thought with the expression he had on his face. She decided to just try calling his name to see if that would work. Frisk- “Sans!”  
Sans got out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked over his right shoulder and saw Frisk’s pretty brown eyes staring up at him. Sans- “Hey kid, what’s going on?”  
Frisk- “Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost done.”  
Sans- “Thanks for the info.”  
A moment passed in silence between the two. Frisk was about to head back home but she heard Sans about to talk. Sans- “So, you excited about school tomorrow?”  
She gave a quick nod. Frisk- “Yeah! Can’t wait to meet all the new people.”  
Sans- “Heh, glad to hear that.”  
Frisk saw that Sans turned over his hand, so she could get in it. She got in the hand and sat down in his palm as he raise it up. He placed her in usual spot on his right shoulder. After she was comfy in her spot, he used his other hand and petted Frisk’s head with one of his fingers. Sans- “Feels like forever since you saved us.”  
Frisk- “Mhm! It was a fun journey though. I met a lot of nice friends. There was Mom, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Blooky, Dad I mean Asgore.” Frisk stopped for a second when she thought of the last person and blushed. “And you Sans.”  
He noticed the way she blushed when she said his name and couldn’t help but blush also. Sans- “Do you remember when we first met?”  
Frisk gave a little giggle in response. Frisk- “How could I forget?”

 

The one thing Frisk didn’t expect when she got out of the Ruins was a cool, wintry blast. She was surrounded by snow on all sides. She thought for a second of just running back inside to Toriel and being wrapped in a blanket getting warm. It was a nice idea, but she wanted to see what else was out there and what new people she could meet.  
Frisk clinged on to her striped sweater to keep her warm. She continued walking down the path she was on. The sound of the wind was howling but there was a loud thud in the distance. Frisk didn’t know what to make of the noise and kept going. The thuds became more frequent and louder, almost if something was coming for her. She was terrified at this point and froze in her place. She observe that a rather large shadow was looming over her.  
?- “Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and say hello.”  
Frisk tried to get away from what was behind her but ended up tripping and falling backwards in the snow. From where she was now, she was able to get a look at the monster above her. Staring down at her was a skeleton with a blue jacket on with a wide grin on his face. He was massive compare to the other monsters Frisk had met. With that grin on his face, Frisk assumed that she was done for. Instead, the skeleton just started to chuckle. ?- “Heh, I guess you took a small trip.”  
Frisk didn’t know what was going on anymore. First, this skeleton acted like he was going to kill her by his presence and voice, and he is joking around. She watched as he crossed his arms and cock his head towards her. ?- “C’mon kid, that didn’t tickle your funny bone?”  
That got Frisk to ease up a little as she watched the skeleton lower himself gently towards the ground. He sat down with his legs crossed together while still looking at Frisk. ?- “There, not as threating anymore. I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.”  
Frisk- “My name is Frisk.”  
Sans- “Well, it’s ice to meet you.”  
She giggled at his pun. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. Sure, his unusual size scared her at first but he seems like a delightful person.  
Sans- “So, what’s a cute kid like you doing out here?”  
Frisk- “I wanted to meet all the different types of monsters and become friends with them.”  
Sans- “That’s a great plan kiddo. Just, be careful though. There are some monsters that will try to hurt you and take your SOUL.”  
Frisk understood all about that when she met a certain flower earlier. She nodded at Sans’s statement. Sans- “See, my brother Papyrus has been trying to capture a human to join the Royal Guard.”  
Frisk got nervous when he said that his brother was trying to catch a human. Sans saw the worried expression on her face and used one of his fingers and patted her on the head to reassure her. Sans- “Don’t worry about him. He isn’t tall like me and wouldn’t hurt you.  
She sighed with relief when she heard his statement. She was surprised when she felt his fingers patting her head but he just haves this calm atmosphere around him that she felt happy. Something he said however made her curious. He said his brother isn’t tall like him. Does that mean that Sans was the only monster this big? She wondered why that was.  
She was shaken out her thoughts when she heard Sans talking to her. Sans- “Hey, I see my brother coming towards us. Hide behind me.”  
Frisk did as she was told and ran behind Sans towards his back. She gave a quick glance to see Sans’s brother. He wore an outfit like a superhero, complete with a cape blowing in the wind. She hid again to avoid being seen and listened to their conservation.  
Papyrus- “Sans! What are you doing sitting down on the job?”  
Sans- “C’mon bro, I’m bone-tired. Just needed to sit down and relax.”  
Papyrus- “I haven’t seen you work all day. Here I thought, with your increased size that we could spot humans easier.”  
Sans- “Wow Papyrus. Sounds like you had some big expectations for me.”  
Papyrus- “Ugh, you’re not helping with your puns.”  
Sans- “Oh c’mon Paps, don’t be such short-tempered.”  
Papyrus- “I’m going now to fix the puzzles, just in case a human does show up.”  
Papyrus left to go do his job, leaving Sans sitting in the snow. Sans- “Ok kid, you can come out now.”  
Frisk came out from behind him and had her hands in front of her mouth to prevent from laughing earlier. Sans- “Heh, those jokes were quite punny, weren’t they?”  
Frisk- “Yeah, I love them.”  
Sans- “Thanks kid. Hey, can I ask a huge favor?”  
Frisk- “What is it?”  
Sans- “I think it will make my brother happy to see a human. Do some of his puzzles, make him happy. You don’t have to worry, I will even help you.”  
Frisk- “Sure, I would love to.”  
Sans’s grin spread a little wider with her answer as he stood up. Sans- “Thanks, I will see you up ahead then.”  
Frisk gave him a quick wave as she watch him leave her. This journey was now starting to get very interesting. 

Sans- “A lot has happen since we met that day.”  
Frisk finished thinking about that day and was brought back into reality. She slowly realized where she was when she saw Sans looking at her. Frisk- “Yeah, a lot has happened.”  
She noticed a beautiful sunset going down in the distance. She pointed to the sunset to get Sans to look at it. Frisk- “Look at the pretty sunset Sans!”  
He looked at where she was pointing to and smiled. Sans- “It is pretty. It’s just as beautiful when I first saw it with you and everybody else.”  
Frisk felt and heard her stomach growl. She kinda forgot what she came to get Sans for. She saw that his hand was beside her once again to get on. Sans- “C’mon kid, we’re both getting hungry. Plus, we don’t want Tori getting worry about us.”  
Frisk nodded as she climbed back into his palm. She made her way to his thumb and wrapped around it as he was standing up. Frisk- “Hey Sans, guess I’m wrapped around your little finger.”  
Sans chuckled as he slowly lifted her up. Sans- “Heh, good one.”  
He started to walk back towards the house while his fingers was wrapped around his friend protecting her. Frisk was happy to be with Sans. As long as he was there to protect her, she had nothing to worry about.

Notes:  
1\. Frisk is 11 years old.  
2\. She is going into middle school.  
3\. Frisk was in the Underground at least a year.  
4\. Sans can eat the regular food. The food will change to fit the energy for him.


	2. Frisk's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets ready for her first day of middle school. The O.Cs in the chapter belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the support. After just a few days, I already have 14 Kudos. You guys are so awesome!
> 
> I'm still not the best with describing scenes or character's actions, so if anyone wants to, you can help with some advice or help me edit the story. Any help is great!

Frisk awoke from her sleep with a smile on her face. She had such a pleasant dream that she couldn’t stop thinking about. She was having dinner with Sans at Grillby’s, expect this time was different. Usually when they went there, Frisk would sit at the booth near the large window so she could talk to Sans who sat outside. In this dream however, she was sitting at the bar, talking to Sans! He sat right beside her, which he shouldn’t normally be able to do due to his size. They were having such a delightful conservation, like nothing was different, just two best friends hanging out together.   
She wanted to mull over what the dream was all about, like why Sans was at a normal size, but decided to ponder about it later. She had to get up and get ready for her first day of school!  
Upon waking up from her odd, but happy dream, she felt a gentle soothing touch on top her head. She only knew one person who gave her this lovely feeling. With a smile on her face, she turned around from her position and faced towards the window. His bright smile beamed as he looked at her with a gentle gaze. Sans- “Morning, sleepybones.”  
Frisk wrapped herself around Sans’s arm and gave him a warm-hearted hug. Frisk- “Good morning Sans!”  
Sans- “You’re really cheerful this morning kid. Have any good dreams?”   
She nodded at his question while tucking herself into his elbow. Frisk- “Mhm! I’m so happy that you’re here right now Sans.”  
Sans watched the tiny human before him as she nuzzled herself into his arm. She was just so cute! With his unoccupied arm, he reached over and lightly stroked Frisk. He almost wanted to see if he scratches her ears if she will start purring. Sans- “I’m happy to be here too. I won’t be up every morning to wake you up, but today was special.”  
She smiled sadly. She knew Sans wasn’t a morning person, usually waking up later in the afternoon. The fact was that he was up now and with her and that made her happy. She felt the tugging on his arm, trying to get loose from her hold. This was a rare moment for her and she was determined for it to stay like this a little while longer.  
Sans- “C’mon kid, I know you’re glad that I’m here, but you need to let go on my arm. You can’t get ready for school while dangling on my arm. ” He tried pulling his arm again, but she wasn’t budging. He could always use his magic to remove her but he came up with up with a better idea. “Alright, you win. It’s just sad that you will miss your first day of school and your mom’s homemade pancakes downstairs.”  
That got a reaction out of Frisk as she looked at him with surprised expression. She loved her mom’s pancakes, since it was her favorite food. With the idea of sweet, buttery pancakes in her head, she released her grip from Sans’s arm and got out of her bed to change out of her pajamas. As she looked for the clothes she was going to wear, she heard the window shut behind her indicating that Sans left to give her privacy.   
After changing and doing her morning routine, she climbed downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw that Papyrus was talking to Sans through the large window outside. As soon as she went to say hello, she found herself being tightly hugged by Papyrus. Papyrus- “Good morning, my favorite human!”  
Frisk gave a small smile as she released herself from his hold. Frisk- “And a good morning to you too.”  
Papyrus- “Did you like Sans waking you up this morning?”  
Frisk- “Yeah, it was a nice surprise.”  
Sans shot a wink towards Frisk. Sans- “It was no big problem kid.”  
Papyrus gave off a groan as he looked casually at his brother. Papyrus- “Terrible puns aside, Sans, did you like waking Frisk up that much that you will get up early every morning?”  
Sans- “Nope. It was a nice change in pace though.” He averted his look from his brother over to Frisk and patted her head again. “It was kinda peaceful waking the kid up. I know she enjoyed it.”  
Frisk nodded looking at Papyrus. Papyrus sighed as he dragged his hand across his face. Papyrus- “It was a worth a try to ask. I was overjoyed this morning seeing you up, that I thought that maybe you’ll do that every morning.”  
Frisk- “Well, I don’t like getting up early either. I guess Sans and I are both lazybones.”  
Frisk smiled as she sent Papyrus into a yelling fit. She wasn’t good with puns as Sans was but she learned a lot. Sans- “I’m so proud of you.”  
Frisk- “Thanks, I learned the best.”  
Sans- “Sure did.”  
Toriel turned her attention from the plates of foods she was fixing. Toriel- “Breakfast is almost ready. Now is not the time to be skulling around.”  
Papyrus’s screams filled the room again as everybody else laughed. Everything calmed down after a moment, Toriel went to Frisk and handed her a plate of pancakes. Frisk loved the shape of the food, looking like smiley face. Frisk- “It looks so good to eat, Mom. Thank you!”  
Toriel- “You are very welcome, my child. Papyrus, yours is on the counter.”  
Toriel watched as Papyrus joined with Frisk at the table, devouring pancakes. She walked towards Sans and offered him a helping of the food. Toriel- “Here you go Sans.”  
Sans reached towards the tiny plate of food and smiled down at her. Sans- “Heh, thanks Tori.”  
Toriel- “Not a problem.”  
She walked back towards the other and saw that Frisk had already finished. Toriel- “Was it good?”  
Frisk- “Yup! It was delicious.”   
Toriel- “I’m glad. Ok, go to get your backpack. We don’t want to be late for your first day.”  
Frisk- “Yes madam!” She got up and got her stuff near the door. “Mom, are you picking up me up later?”  
Toriel- “As of right now, yes. Why do you ask?”  
Frisk shrugged her shoulders. Frisk- “Dunno, just curious.”  
Frisk watched as Toriel joined her by the front door. She sling her backpack on her shoulders and waved towards Sans and Papyrus. Frisk- “Bye, Sans and Papyrus!”  
Both the brothers gave a quick wave back as Frisk left out the front door.

 

Frisk stared down at the piece of paper as she weaved her way through the crowd of people. She looked up and down, checking the room numbers and her schedule trying to find her first class. This was a new experience, she never had multiple classes before.   
It was a little daunting when she first arrived at school. The principal was nice though, offering a handshake as she entered the front office. He was ecstatic having the Ambassador of the Monsters attending his school. After talking for a bit, Frisk was handed her schedule and set off for first class.  
Frisk scanned every room on her left and right. The room numbers were getting closer to the class she was trying to find, so she was close.  
After turning the corner to her left, she finally found it. She doubled check to make absolutely sure if she was in the right place. Frisk- (“Ok, room 221, Mr. Martin for history. Yep, I’m in the right place.”)  
Nodding to herself, she walked through the door into the classroom.   
Upon entering the room, Frisk was greeted by a rather large man at the front of the room. She was offered a hand shake which she gladly accepted. Mr. Martin- “Good Morning, young lady! I’m Mr. Martin, you’re history teacher this year.”  
Frisk- “Good Morning Mr. Martin. I’m Frisk Dreemurr.”  
Mr. Martin- “Ah, Ms. Dreemurr. You’re the one that saved the monsters, correct?”   
Frisk- “Yes sir.”  
Mr. Martin- “That’s wonderful! I hope you don’t mind sharing some of your stories and some Monster history in class one day.”  
Frisk- “It’s not a problem. I would love to.”  
Mr. Martin- “Great, we can plan a day later. You can take a seat wherever you want.”  
Frisk walked away from the teacher and found a desk near the back of the room. She set all of her stuff down and got herself organized.  
After finishing that, she began to think on the conversation she just had the teacher. He seem nice and excited to hear about the Monsters. One of the things Frisk wanted to do as Ambassador was teach about the Monster culture, so maybe explaining Monster history here would be a start.  
She was shaken out of thoughts when she heard someone trying to get her attention. ?- “Hey, is someone sitting at the desk beside you?”  
Frisk looked at the guy that was talking to her. He had short spiky blond hair and had a wide grin on his face that reminded her of Sans. Frisk- “Uh… I don’t think so. You can have it.”   
?- “Thanks a bunch. My name is Alec.”  
Frisk took Alec’s extended hand and shook it. Frisk- “Nice to meet you, I’m Frisk.”  
She watched as he put his stuff on his desk. He opened one of the several notebooks and began to doodle in it. For being a doodle, it was a well detailed picture of a dragon. Frisk- “That looks really good.  
Alec- “Well, it’s still not perfect, but thank you. Do you draw?”  
Frisk thought for a moment. Frisk- “Not really. Never been that good of an artist.”  
Alec- “Oh…ok then. Don’t feel bad, I wasn’t that good in the beginning.”  
Another moment passed in silence. Alec- “Hey Frisk, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?”  
Frisk- “Nope, You’re the first friend I met here.”  
Alec- “Well, if you want, you can eat with me and another friend of my mine. She’s really smart.”  
Frisk- “Sure, I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
At that moment, the loud ring of the bell sent the room into utter silence. Mr. Martin went to the front of the room directly in front of his students. Mr. Martin- “Welcome to class everybody! I’m Mr. Martin, you’re history teacher.”  
Everyone in the room gave a round of applause. Mr. Martin- “Thank you everyone. I’m so excited to teach you all this year. I’m also excited to tell you that we will have special lessons once in a while about Monster history. Frisk, come up here right quick.”  
Frisk got up from her seat and joined her teacher up front. She could see the numerous expressions on people’s faces. She was getting nervous. Would anyone like her? Will Alec teach her different?  
Mr. Martin- “If anyone doesn’t know this already, Monsters were freed recently from Mt. Ebott. Frisk here was the person who freed them.” Gasps filled the air, everybody even looking at each other or up front. “I’m sure we can learn a lot about the history of the Monsters from Frisk and her stories.”  
Mr. Martin excused Frisk and she went back to her desk. She hid her face to avoid being stared at.   
When she got back to her desk, she expected for Alec just to ignore her. Instead, he tapped her on the shoulder. Alec- “Hey, what he said up there, is it true?”  
Frisk turned towards him with a sorry expression. Frisk- “Yeah, it is. You must think it’s weird that I did that.”  
Alec- “Are you kidding? I think that’s awesome that you did that!”  
She seemed shocked, but pleased at the same time. Frisk- “Really?”  
Alec- “Yeah! C’mon, tell me more.”

 

It was now lunch time during the school day. Frisk spent majority of her day listening to the teachers and answering Alec’s bombardment of questions. He was just so interested in what she had to say. She wasn’t with him for the whole day though.   
Prior going to lunch, Frisk spent her time in class in silence. Without Alec there, with his range of questions, she was lost in thoughts all alone. It was the perfect time to figure out her dream from earlier that morning.  
The most important question, why was Sans at a normal height? That was detail of the dream that was really bothering her. From all the time that she knew him, Sans has always been a fifty-foot tall skeleton. Frisk never knew why this was. If Papyrus, Sans’s brother was at a normal size, then why wasn’t Sans? She even asked Papyrus about that one day, and he said that he was always like that. She wanted to ask Sans about it, but never found the time to ask. Was he truly always like this?  
In this dream however, Sans was normal. It was all so confusing. Frisk wanted to know why, but she couldn’t think of anything. However a thought occurred to her, maybe the question wasn’t why he was at a normal height, but why he wasn’t giant? Maybe, he was at a normal size but then got turned giant. If that is the case, then maybe he can change back.   
That was her thought process when she entered the lunch room. She saw that Alec was waving at her from a lunch table nearby. With her lunchbox in hand, she approached him and a girl sitting by him.  
Alec- “Hey there Frisk, this is my friend Liz.”  
The short, black hair girl adjusted her glasses as she look at Frisk. Liz- “Oh, hello there.”  
Frisk- “It’s nice to meet you.”  
Frisk sat down at the table and began to dig in her lunchbox. Alec- “I was telling Liz about your adventures.”  
Liz- “They sound quite exciting. You were adopted by the Monsters?”  
Frisk- “Oh yeah. Mom was so sweet to adopt me after we can back up to the surface.”  
Alec- “What’s it like living with Monsters?”  
Frisk- “It can get chaotic at times, but it’s fun. Mom, Papyrus, Sans and me, we’re one big happy family.”  
Alec- “You have told me about your mom, but not the other two. What are they like?”  
Frisk- “Well, Sans and Papyrus are the best pair of skeleton brothers I have ever met, which is not saying much cause there the only ones.”  
Liz- “Wait, they’re actually living, breathing skeletons?  
Frisk- “Yup!”  
Alec- “So cool!”  
Frisk- “They are indeed. Papyrus is such an awesome dude. He’s super nice and funny. He works really hard to make everyone smile.”  
Alec- “Ooh, just like me!”  
Liz- “What about Sans? What he’s like?”  
Frisk- “Sans.” She let out a tiny giggle. “He’s the bestest friend I could ever ask for. He’s kind, smart and just a joy to be around. He could light up a room with his personality and puns.”  
Alec- “Sounds like my type of Monster. I want to meet him and your other friends.   
Liz- “Yeah, I want to meet them too. I always wanted to know more about Monsters.”  
Frisk- “I would love for you all to meet them. But, I have to tell you guys something.”  
Alec- “What is it?”  
Frisk- “When you see Sans, don’t be scared. He may seem frightening but he’s means no harm.”  
Liz- “And why would we think that?”  
Frisk was about to answer that question, but the loud sound of bell made her disorientated.   
Alec- “C’mon Frisk, let’s get back to class.”  
Frisk- “Oh, uh…sure.”  
The rest of the school day went by. 

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of school. After grabbing her stuff, Frisk went and joined her friends out of the classroom.   
After getting through several groups of people, they arrived at the front of the school. Alec- “Well, I had fun today. It was nice to meet you Frisk.”  
Frisk- “Yeah, it was nice to meet you and Liz both.”  
Liz- “It was no problem.”  
Frisk held out both hands out to her friends. Frisk- “Here’s to being friends.”  
Both of them took of her hands and shook it. Alec/Liz- “Yeah, friends!”  
After letting go, Frisk looked all around her. Liz- “You waiting for your mom?”  
Frisk turned around the direction was facing towards her friends. Frisk- “Mom is supposed to get out of her class and come to get me.”  
After a moment of glancing around without turning around from her spot, Frisk turned and faced her friends. Their faces were completely mortified. Frisk- “What’s wrong?”  
Alec- “Frisk! Look behind you!”  
Behind her? She didn’t understand, until she saw a familiar shadow hover over her. She turned, faced behind her and smiled. Sans- “Hey, just thought I should drop on in.”  
She grin as she watched as he bended down, lowering himself. Frisk- “I’m happy to see you Sans. But, what are you doing here?”  
Sans- “What do you think? I’m here to come and get you.”  
Frisk- “But I thought Mom was supposed to get me.”  
Sans- “Well, she was supposed to. But her class is getting out later than expected and Papyrus is still at his cooking lesson with Undyne. So, I was the only one left.”  
Frisk- “Okay then.” She realized something as she looked at her friends. “Oh yeah! Sans, I want you to meet my friends Alec and Liz.”  
Sans averted his glaze at Frisk towards the other two humans. Sans- “Sup buddies, I’m Sans. What’s going down there?”  
The two looked up, unable to meet the Sans’s glaze at them. Alec- “Hi there, I’m Alec and this is Liz.” Liz gave off a half-hearted wave. “It was nice to meet you, but Liz and I got to go find our rides.”  
Liz- “Yeah! See you tomorrow Frisk!”  
The two bolted out of there, leaving Frisk alone with Sans. Frisk- “That could have went better.”  
Sans- “Yeah, now they’re afraid of the giant spooky, scary skeleton.”  
Frisk snickered. Frisk- “Oh my gosh Sans, that was horrible.”  
Sans- “Tibia honest, I know it was.”  
Frisk- “Stop it, you’re jokes are so punny.”  
Sans- “Heh, you’re right. C’mon, let’s get on home.”  
Frisk nodded as she stepped into his opened palm with her backpack in hand. She observed as Sans lift himself off the ground and make his way through the forest of trees.  
Sans- “So, uh, how was your day?”  
Frisk- “It was wonderful! All my teachers are so nice and my classes are fun.”  
Sans- “That’s good. Sorry for scaring your friends. Not the best first impression.”  
Frisk- “It’s ok. I’m sure that they will be fine. You all will get along in no time.”  
Sans- “Hope you’re right kid. Got any homework?”  
Frisk- “Just some papers for Mom to sign. No big deal.”  
Sans- “Alright, we’re almost home.”  
The rest of way home, Frisk sat in her spot relaxing as she continued to be move side to side by the movement of Sans’s hand. It was a peaceful way to end her first day of school.

 

Notes: 

1\. Alec is actually based on my best friend of the same name. He’s a big fan of Undertale and I thought it would be nice to include him in my story. He’s hyper, joyful and crazy fun. Hope you guys like him because he will be in more chapters.  
2\. Liz is an O.C I made for this story. I wanted to have a group dynamic with Frisk and her friends. Liz is the blue oni to Alec’s red oni. (To people that don’t know, Red Oni’s are passionate, upbeat, fiery. Blue Oni’s are quiet, calm, cool.) Frisk is in middle between the two.  
3\. If the characters seem like their lacking development or are “Mary Sues”, don’t worry. They will come back in later chapters. If anyone wants to give some advice, please feel free to tell me (don’t be rude please.}   
4\. So, how did Sans know that Toriel was running late? Well, through the use of Magic. Think about it, he can’t use a cell phone, not unless Alphys invented for him (she didn’t.) So I thought if there was ever a need to contact someone, Sans would use his magic to speak to someone via mindreading. Other monsters like Toriel could do the same if they need to contact him. How someone like Frisk can contact him without magic? Well… we’ll just have to see about that later, right?  
5\. The pancakes that Frisk were based on those smiley face ones at Ihop. I always loved those as a kid.  
6\. Did anyone catch the hidden Fire Emblem reference?   
7\. Check out the Giant Sans blog on Tumblr, rocko-newjeans on Tumblr and my friend Brishton’s story Big Bones. It’s where I get my inspiration from! :D


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk catches the flu. Sans and the others have take care of her. Will everything good alright or will something happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be taking a small break from this story. Got to plan some stuff out. Also, working on a big co-op project for some friends of mine, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants, I would to see some art for this story. That would awesome!

Toriel lightly made her way to the close door to Frisk’s room. She gave a soft grip of the doorknob and headed into the room. 

Upon entering, the only sound that was heard was the loud coughs coming from the sick child in bed. Toriel put down the plate of food that she was carrying, and went over to Frisk’s side. She brushed the messy brown hair out of her face, looking at her puffy, red cheeks. Toriel- “Are you feeling better this morning, my child?”

Frisk gave a small shrug. Frisk- “A little bit. Still not a 100% better.”

Toriel smiled as she held Frisk’s hand. Toriel- “That’s good. I’m sorry you’re feeling bad.”

Frisk- “Me too.”

The problem started the previous day after school. Frisk had complained of having a sore throat during the school day. Toriel, worried about her child’s condition, made a call to local doctor’s office and took Frisk there. After a brief checkup, the doctor concluded that Frisk came down with a minor flu, after having a fever of 101. The doctor reassured Toriel that Frisk was fine and just needed to rest a few days. 

Toriel moved her hand towards Frisk’s head. Toriel- “You’re running a fever again.” She pulled away and walked towards the door. “I will be right back, I’m going to go get some medicine.”

Frisk listened as she heard Toriel walk downstairs to the kitchen. She sighed as she tried to pull the blankets over her. She hated being sick. No doubt her friends were worried about her not being in school. She’ll maybe be better tomorrow to go back.

She grabbed a tissue from her bed stand, blowing her clogged nose into it. She had such a miserable time trying to sleep last night. Frisk- (“When Mom comes back, I’m going to ask her to buy me some of those nose strips. Maybe that will help get some better sleep.”)

She heard footsteps approached her room. She watched as Papyrus come in, holding a bunch of blankets and stuffed toys. Papyrus- “Oh! I didn’t realize you were awake. You feeling better?”

She gave him a smile. Frisk- “I’m getting there. Thank you for your concern. Um, why you have so much stuff?”

Papyrus- “Ah! I’m glad you asked. Whenever I got sick, Sans would put all sorts of blankets on me and surrounded me with all my favorite toys. He said that it would get me warm and cozy. So, I thought that maybe I would do the same to you.”

Frisk observed as Papyrus tossed several blankets on top of her and surround her with many types of plushed toys. He was right, this was warm and cozy.

Papyrus- “See, doesn’t that make you feel better already?”

Frisk- “Yeah! Thank you so much Papyrus!”

Papyrus- “It’s no problem. Anything to help my favorite human feel better.”

The rumbling of the window caught Frisk and Papyrus off guard. They watched as it came opened revealing Sans. Sans- “Morning.” He glance over to Frisk. “Ah, I can see that Papyrus got you comfortable.”

Papyrus- “Thank you for the compliment Sans. I did it exactly how you used to set it up.”

Sans- “Well, I can said that you did fantastic job. Just look at her!” 

Sans lowered his hand and gently felt Frisk’s head. Sans- “Kid, you’re burning up.”

Frisk coughed into her tissue, glancing around. Frisk- “Mom went downstairs to get me some medicine.”

As on cue, Toriel came back into the room, with medicine in hand. Toriel- “I’m so sorry it took me a while.” She paused, as soon as she saw what had happened. “Aw, who got you cozy?”

Papyrus- “I did, Ms. Toriel. This is how I got better when I sick.”

Toriel- “Thank you Papyrus.” She turned her attention to Frisk. “I’m sorry I got to leave, but I’m sure Papyrus and Sans will take good care of you.”

Papyrus- “Of course. We’ll make sure Frisk gets better in no time.”

Sans gave a smile to Toriel. Sans- “Don’t worry Tori, we’ll take good care of the kid.”

Toriel nodded and made her way out of the room. Toriel- “Alright, I love you all. Frisk, your breakfast is on your desk and don’t forget to drink plenty of water.”

Frisk nodded, waving Toriel out the room. After a moment of silence, Papyrus let out a loud gasp. Papyrus- “Oh darn it!”

Sans raised a brow bone towards his brother’s realization. Sans- “What is it, Papyrus?”

Papyrus- “I forgot I suppose to train with Undyne today. I want to go but I have to take care of the human.” He started to fiddle his cell phone. “I’ll just call her and said that I can’t come today.”

Frisk- “But, won’t she get mad at you?”

Papyrus- “I’m sure she will understand. Undyne is very forgiving person.”

Sans- “Papyrus, I can take care of her while you’re gone.”

Papyrus- “Are you sure Sans?”

Sans- “I have taken care of you before, right?”

Papyrus sigh in defeat. Papyrus- “No, you’re right. Thanks.” He put up his phone, clapping his hands together. “Ok, I will go get Sans and I some breakfast. I’ll be right back.”

With Papyrus almost out of earshot, Sans smiled at Frisk. Sans- “I hope what he prepares is eggcellent.”

Frisk giggled, not only his pun but also from Papyrus’ loud screams. Papyrus- “Sans! Stop trying to corrupt the human with your puns!”

 

 

Frisk hummed the tune of the opening as her favorite show was coming on. It’s been awhile since Papyrus had left for his training with Undyne, so it was just her and Sans left. Sans came to check on her every once in awhile, making sure nothing was wrong.

Speaking of which, Frisk felt the breeze of the outside, watching Sans opening the window. Sans- “Hey kid, just thought I should check on you again. Whatcha doin’?”

Frisk- “Watching cartoons.”

She directed her attention to the screen, waiting for Sans to do the same. Sans- “Ah, you like that show of those ponies saving the world with friendship.”

She smiled at him. Frisk- “Yup! It reminds me on how I helped you all.”

He patted her head. Sans- “And you did a fantastic job of that.” Glancing over at her desk, he noticed that the glass of water was still nearly full. “You haven’t been drinking a lot of water.”

Frisk- “I haven’t been thirsty.” 

Sans- "You should drink some. It's good for you." 

She swatted her hand at him. Frisk- "I will...I will. Don't worry about it."

Sans stared at Frisk, his gaze showing off emotions of uncertainty. Sans- "O...kay then."

They watched the program for a little while. Frisk enjoyed her time with Sans, seeing his reactions towards different scenes and just being so cheerful. She was happy that he was happy.

Near the end of the program, Frisk felt a sudden dizziness when she sat up. Maybe it was from laying down for so long. Yeah, that had to it.

Not only that, but she was also burning up as well. She didn't understand why, but she was feeling really bad. Maybe cooling her face off will help?

Frisk pulled herself out of her comforter and stretched. She could see Sans's gaze directed towards her. Frisk- "I'll be right back Sans. I'm going to go wash my face."

Sans- “Alright, don’t wash it all off. You have such a pretty smile.”

Frisk rolled her eyes, sending a playful scowl. Frisk- “Ha ha. Very funny. Thank you for the compliment.”

Sans- “It’s not a problem.”

 

 

After coming into her bathroom, Frisk started to feel worse and worse. The dizziness from earlier was stronger and she felt like absolute crap. 

She was now situated down on her bathroom floor. She thought that resting a minute would give her energy back. She was sweating pretty bad as well.

She slowly stood up from her spot, grasping the sink counter for support. Quickly, she grabbed a washcloth, dousing it with cold water. She applied the uwet rag to her noggin, relieved by the cool touch. 

The water was helping, if only for a bit. 

Frisk yelped when the sound of Sans’ voice caught her spacing out. Sans- “Hey kiddo, you been in there a long time. Are you ok?”

Frisk- “Y-yeah. I’ll be out in a moment Sans.”

Sans- “Alright, take your time.”

She sighed, plopping herself on the floor once. She panted, taking in heavy breaths for just standing up was taking a lot out of her. 

Frisk- (“Why am I getting so fatigued all of a sudden?”) She grunted, standing up. (“I need to get to my bed, rest up.”)

As fast as she could manage, she walked towards the door from the bathroom to her bedroom. 

Coming in the bedroom, Sans’ expression changed from concern to relief. Sans- “Thank goodness you’re okay. Geez, you were scaring me out of skin there for a minute there.”

No response.

Sans- “C’mon kid, you always laugh at that one.”

Still no reaction from Frisk, expect their heavy...breathing.

Oh crap! How did he not notice that something was wrong with her?

Promptly, using his magic, he eased her closer. As she was being dragged, he noticed that they were sweating fiercely. 

His voice shaken, as he ran his hand over her. Sans- “Kid! What happened in there?”

Frisk- “I don’t kn-know.” She paused, coughing, looking like she was about to throw up. “Sans, I don’t feel so well.”

He sighed, brushing her messy brown hair out of her face. Sans- “I know you are, but I’ll help you. Can you make it to your bed?”

Coughing again, she nodded at him. Frisk- “I th-ink so.”

Frisk slowly made her way to the bed, with Sans watching close by. She was doing well, until she stopped halfway. Coughing more viciously, she collapsed to the floor below her.

The last thing she heard was Sans’ loud gasps. Sans- “Frisk!” Then, she blacked out.

 

 

Frisk groaned, faintly opening her eyes. As far as she knew, she resting in her bed in her room. 

She felt a warm, fuzzy hand gently rub her backside. Frisk turned in the direction of the presence, and cried out. Frisk- “Mom?”

Upon the child’s voice, Toriel faced towards them, tears in her eyes. Toriel- “My child, I was worry about you. How are you feeling?”

Frisk rubbed their back, uncertain. Frisk- “I believe so. Mom, what happened?”

Toriel- “You overheated. Sans had to tell me via telepathy. When he told me something was wrong with you, I rushed over here as fast as I could.” 

She overheated? 

…

…

…

Oh! That’s right!

She was trying to reach her bed, cause she wasn’t feeling well. Then, she fell and passed out. 

Frisk- “Oh, ok. I remember what happened now. I’m sorry Mom.”

Toriel- “That’s alright, sweetheart. But, this wouldn’t happened if you just drank more water.” 

She lower her gaze, gloomy. Toriel- “I was very worried about you.” Her voice became to choke. “I don’t what...would happen if I lost you...like Asriel or...or Char”

Toriel didn’t get to finish the sentence, as Frisk wrapped her arms around her. Fat sobs rolled down Frisk’s puffy face, embracing Toriel. Frisk- “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m so...sorry Mama!”

Toriel smiled, hugging Frisk. Toriel- “We’re okay now. I love you Frisk.”

Frisk released herself, wiping her face smiling. Frisk- “I love you, a skele-ton Mom.”

Speaking of skeleton, Frisk wondered what happened to Sans. He must also be extremely worried about her, since you know...she fainted right in front of him. 

She decided to press Toriel about it. Frisk- “Mom, where’s Sans?”

Toriel- “He’s outside waiting for Papyrus, to get home.” She bented, raising herself off the bed. “I will go tell him that you’re awake.” 

 

After patiently waiting, Frisk was relieved to see Sans come into view. Sans- “I’m glad you’re feeling better Frisk. Man...scared me so much, that I thought my HP would go down.”

Hold up…

Did he say her name?

Frisk- “Sans, you called me by name.”

Pausing, Sans scratched behind his head, blue blush spread across his face. Sans- “Yeah...I did, didn’t I? Huh… That doesn’t bother you, right? 

Frisk- “No. It’s just different...you know. Usually you call me “kid” or some other nickname.” She smiled at him. “It’s nice though.”

Stretching, she began to make her way to Sans. His eye sockets wided, watching her. Sans- “Um, should you be out of bed? You shouldn’t overwork yourself, heh, down to the bone.”

Frisk- “I feel much better now than I did earlier.” 

She stared down, hugging herself. “Sans, I’m so sorry.”

Sans- “What are you apologizing for? Everything is okay.”

Looking away, tears flowed down her face. Frisk- “No, Sans! Everything's not okay! I made everybody worry. If I just listen to Mom or you, then none would have happened.”

Suddenly feeling like being raise in the air, Frisk saw that she heading towards the open window into an open palm waiting for her.

Gently putting her down, Sans brushed off the tears in Frisk’s face as she hugged onto his fingers. Sans- “Hey. You made a mistake, but that’s okay. Of course we’re all worry about. We all love you too much to not care about you. That’s the one job I will never be lazy on. I will always be here for you.”

Frisk- “Do you promise?”

He chuckle. Sans- “Kid, I made that promise a long time ago and I intend on keeping it.”

 

Notes- The process of Frisk getting overheated is what I feel when it happens to me. It’s one of the worse feelings in the world. I swear I have it worse than other people but my parents say otherwise. I have passed out before, but not as long as Frisk did. And the cause of Frisk getting overheated and most times when I get it, not drinking enough water. Drink your water kids, it’s good for you.

The nose strips Frisk was talking about in the beginning is something I use when I’m sick. Hate not being able to breath when I’m sleeping.   
Yes, I did reference My Little Pony. I would think Frisk would watch that show.


	4. Class Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Announcement at the end of the chapter! Please read till the end! Please and thank you!

She has been waiting for this day for forever! The school trip!

 

When the announcement of an overnight school trip between the history and science departments came up, excitement was the only sound that was heard throughout the entire class that day.

 

The trip consisted of an overnight stay in the nearby woods. Students were going to be split into groups. They will go around in the forest to study the plants which dwelled there and how they tied into the history of the town and Mt. Ebott.

 

She was glad that she’s in a group with Alec and Liz. They’ll have so much fun! 

 

With pen in hand, Frisk went down her checklist, making sure she had everything which she needed.

 

Toriel - “Frisk! Did you finish packing your bag yet? The bus will be here in a few minutes.”

 

Frisk - “Almost done Mom!”

 

Nodding to herself, she slung her overnight bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

 

When she came out from within the house, she was pulled up into a tight embrace. Papyrus - “I’m going to miss you, Frisk! Please don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

She giggled, patting him on the back. Frisk - “I’ll only be gone for a night, Papy.” As she was put down, a wonderful idea came to her. “You know, we could always go camping around here in the future.”

 

Papyrus beamed with excitement at Frisk’s suggestion. Papyrus - “What a brilliant idea, Frisk! We’ll have loads of fun! We could build a campfire, sing songs, make tasty treats and oh, Sans could join in with us! Doesn't that sound like fun, Sans?”

 

They watched as Sans in his usual sitting position came out of the daze which he was in. Sans - “Oh… sure, sounds like a great idea, Bro.”

 

Frisk frowned. Why did Sans sound so sad? She hated it when someone was unhappy, especially him.

 

Toriel - “Sans, you seem upset. Are you alright?”

 

Sans didn't respond.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus burst with excitement. Papyrus - “Ah ha! I, the Great Papyrus, have figured out what's upsetting Sans!”

 

Frisk - “You have?”

 

He nodded, pointing his finger toward Frisk. Papyrus - “I believe Sans is upset because he's going to miss you being here.”

 

Sans’ eye sockets widened with surprise at his brother’s assumption. He chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. Sans - “Heh, you got me bro.”

 

Frisk - “Aw… Sans.” She walked over and hugged his arm. “Is that true?”

 

Letting out a sad sigh, Sans patted Frisk on her head. Sans - “Of course I’m going to miss you, kid. It’s going to be very bonely without you.”

 

In the distance, Frisk could see the school bus come around the curve near the house. She let lose her grip from Sans’ arm, much to his dismay. Frisk - “Bus is here!”

 

Toriel hugged Frisk as she was about to leave. Toriel - “Be safe, sweetheart, and have fun.”

 

Frisk - “Hehehe, I will Mom.”

 

Frisk jogged toward the bus beside the nearby street as she held onto her supply bag, her hair ruffling in the gentle breeze. She reaches its opening doors near the front of the vehicle, and she walks up the steps into its rowdy interior.

 

As she came onto the bus, she greeted the teacher who was sitting in the front seat. Frisk - “Good morning, Mr. Martin.”

 

He returned the smile. Mr. Martin - “Good morning to you too, Ms. Dreemurr.”

 

He glances out at her rather large house through the window beside him. Mr. Martin - “I must say, your home is quite the sight to behold. Not to sound rude, but would the large fellow sitting near it have anything to do with all of that?”

 

She followed his gaze toward the window, where Sans stared at the bus. She scratched her head. Frisk - “You could say that. Thank you for the compliment though.”

 

As he nods his head back at her, she notices a majority of the other kids in the bus staring out the same windows of the bus at Sans, and she sighs to herself, ‘Here we go again.’

 

Mr. Martin chuckles to himself as he glanced back at Frisk. Mr. Martin - “I think you may have garnered yourself some more attention.”

 

Frisk slumps over a bit. Frisk - “I know…”

 

She begins walking toward the back of the bus; and as her classmates bombarded her with questions, she shoos each one of them off.

 

Inching towards the back of the bus, she saw her friends with bright smiles on their faces. Especially Alec, whom of which was waving at her. Alec - “Hey, Frisk!”

 

Boy, someone sounds excited.

 

She returns the wave as she took a seat beside the girl in the side opposite to his seat. Frisk - “Hello, Alec.”

 

The other girl sighs at the enthusiasm of the boy, and she waves her hand at Frisk. Liz - “Good morning, Frisk.”

 

Frisk - “Alec sure seems excited for this trip.”

 

Liz chuckled. Liz - “Trust me. That’s the only thing he talked about before you got on.”

 

Liz adjusts her glasses as she glanced out the window beside her, and she smiles to herself. Liz - “I do have to admit that I can hardly contain my excitement either.”

 

As the small group of friends basked in their excitement, the driver revs the engines of the bus back up, and they begin driving off toward the next destination.

 

 

Alec - “Hey guys, look at this one!”

 

Frisk and Liz join their friend by the flora which he found.

 

They kneel down to inspect the flower. Liz looked down at her worksheet which was given out to them when they arrived.

 

Liz - “I believe that's a buttercup. According to the guide, they started to spread across the base of Mt. Ebott after the Great War.”

 

Frisk nodded. Frisk - “It's true. Asgore used to grow a lot of them in his castle.”

 

Liz - “I didn't know flowers could grow down there.”

 

Frisk put her hand on Liz’s shoulder. Frisk - “Trust me Liz, a lot of things in the Underground are unnatural. Flowers growing down there is way less weird than a giant skeleton.”

 

Frisk sighed sadly.

 

Alec - “Still worried about Sans?”

 

She nodded.

 

Liz - “I'm sure he's fine, Frisk. You shouldn't worry yourself.”

 

A distance boom of thunder echoed throughout the skies. The group of friends looked up at the darkened sky.

 

Alec - “I thought we weren't going to have a storm today.”

 

Frisk pointed down the path where they came from. Frisk - “Let’s head back down. We should get back before it starts pou-”

 

Thunder boomed again.

 

The heavy gray clouds burst with the load they had in them. A severe downpour started to fall in the area, falling upon the friends’ heads.

 

Covering her head with her closed notebook, Liz turned to face Frisk. Liz - “You were saying, Frisk?”

 

Frisk - “I hate irony.”

 

The group covered their supplies with their jackets, running towards the path. Rain continuously fell upon the area.

 

The sounds of thunder died down while the group was running towards the campsite. Hopefully all the other groups already made it back to camp safely.

 

The group of friends ran as fast as their little legs could take them. They skipped over the large branches that were in their path.

 

Frisk weaved her way through the oncoming tree branches, following closely behind. Frisk - ‘I hope we make back it back to camp soon. This area can get really bad during a storm.’

 

Ah yes, the first few days climbing Mt. Ebott. Those were some… stressing times for Frisk. 

 

Frisk glanced at the mountain in the distance. Nostalgic memories came back to her. Her times in the Underground… She wouldn’t trade it for anything in world. And it all started when she fell…!

 

Heedless of her immediate obstacles, Frisk hits the tip of her foot against a large branch, sending her plummeting toward the dirty ground. Upon her sudden impact with the dirt, Frisk let out a scream.

 

Her friends look back at her as they halted themselves, and they rush over to her side, their expressions full of concern. Alec - “Frisk! What happened?”

 

Frisk motioned her finger back toward the large branch behind her, grasping her right ankle in her other hand. Frisk - “I wasn't looking where I was stepping and tripped over that branch.”

 

Frisk felt a little embarrassed. Here she was, the ambassador of all monsters who survived a fall that should have broken every bone in her body. Yet, a branch is what hurts her. This was kinda sad.

 

Liz - “Do you think you can walk on it?”

 

Frisk shook her head.

 

Alec looked frantic towards the situation. Alec - “What should we do, Liz?”

 

Liz sighed, as she moved over to one of Frisk’s arm and swung it over her own back. Liz - “Let’s move Frisk to a safer area. The storm seems to have slowed down for now.”

 

Alec did as Liz suggested and helped move Frisk by some rocks, where she was hopefully safe. 

 

Liz - “Okay Frisk, Alec and I are going to get to the camp and find some help.”

 

Frisk nodded.

 

 

Twiddling her fingers around, Frisk sighs to herself. She glanced down the path, anxious of her friends’ return.

 

Frisk - ‘I wonder what’s taking them so long. Hopefully the storm didn’t slow them down.’

 

A distance sound of thunder echoed from the distance, making Frisk jump a bit. She thought the thunder would have been gone by now. Oh well, at least it’s far away.

 

Her mind wandered to her countless thoughts, patiently waiting.

 

Her first thoughts went to her family. They must be having a tons of rain there at the mansion. Toriel and Papyrus are probably inside the house, while poor Sans is suffering outside. Usually when it rained there, Frisk would go sit outside and kept him company. 

 

Sigh…

 

She really misses him right now.

 

She kinda wishes he was by her side right now. It was kinda wishful thinking.

 

Creak…

 

Frisk - “Huh?”

 

Tilting her head up a bit, she really hoped that sound wasn’t what she thought it was.

 

From a distance, a tall pine tree swayed side to side from the strong storm winds, finally topping over. 

 

And it was heading right for her!

 

Frisk felt her heart stop. She was shaking at sight of oncoming terror. She has never been this fearful for her own life as before, not even when fighting Asriel’s full powered form did she fear for her life.

 

There was nothing she could do in this situation.

 

The tree was inching closer, but then…

 

Whoosh!

 

Frisk held her arms over her head in the oncoming danger of the tree, her eyes shut tight in horror; but when its creaking stopped in an instant, she froze up in place.

 

When she felt the absence of the rain splashing around her, she slowly opened her eyes, her head tilting up at the sight before her.

 

She gasps at the imposing figure of a certain enormous skeleton who was looming between her and the pine tree. Frisk - “Sans…”

 

Sans huffed to himself as he scooped up Frisk into his hand, and he pushed back against the leaning tree which collided with his back. Sans - “Hey, kid. Sorry to be late.”

 

Frisk held her hands over her chest, heavily panting from adrenaline. Frisk - “Thanks... Sans.”

 

Sans let out a little chuckle as he straightened herself back up, and he looked down at the human on his skeletal palm, his usual grin a bit strained. Sans - “That was a close call, wouldn’t you say kid?”

 

She raised her upper body, having gotten her heart calmed down, and she looked back up at his face. Frisk - “It was. I’m glad you showed up when you did, Sans.”

 

Sans - “Need a ride back to your camp?”

 

Frisk nodded her head as she continued grasping her ankle.

 

Stepping over the fallen tree, Sans begins making his way through the expanse of the forest. He walked briskly, his free hand hovering his jacket over himself, covering him and Frisk from the rain.

 

The walk to the camp was quiet, save for the dripping of rain.

 

Sans sighs to himself, glancing down at all the bruises Frisk had on her right leg. Sans - “Okay kid, what happened?”

 

She whimpered as she pointed him toward her ankle. Frisk - “I tripped over a branch when Alec, Liz and I were trying to get away from the storm.”

 

Sans raises his bone brow down at Frisk. Sans - “And they just left you there?”

 

Frisk quickly shook her head - “No, they just rushed back towards the camp to get some help.”

 

Sans - “Kid, you better be glad I was in the area when that tree was coming down. I… wouldn’t have forgiven myself if I knew something happened to you and I could’ve done something about it.”

Frisk hugged a finger of his boney hand, comforting her friend. Frisk - “But you did make it, and I’m glad you were there, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'll like to say, thank you to everyone. I know it's been quite the while since the last update. School has been pretty hectic for me, but you know how it is for a senior in high school. To everybody who has been patient with me, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's a new year and I hope to make process with the chapters go swifter and more easy.
> 
> Some minor announcements before the HUGE one.
> 
> I now have an editor! Yay! My boyfriend helps me with grammar and revising of this story and Glitch in Reality. Parts of this chapter was actually some ideas drafted by him.
> 
> Make sure to follow my other story Glitch in Reality. 
> 
> I hope everybody's holidays were wonderful. Hopefully you guys got some Undertale stuff for the holidays.
> 
> And Now, the announcement you have been waiting for!  
> This story now has it's own Tumblr ASK BLOG! You read that right! Now you submit questions, art or other sorts of things to Frisk and Me!
> 
> Link to page is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asktalltalesfrisk


End file.
